Mysterious meeting!
by kaidiii
Summary: Who is Scott mysterious date!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boston Public characters.**

**Mysterious meeting!**

One morning when Scott went into his office he noticed that on the table was an envelope! Scott was curious. _Who has sent me that letter? Maybe it is a joke! I have to find out._ Scott sat down and was looking at that envelope and wondering whether he should open it or not; maybe it was important. _Well I'll open the envelope._ When Scott had opened the letter he was astonished!

_**The letter was saying:**_

_**If I could have just one wish,**_

_**I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath**_

_**on my neck,**_

_**the touch of your finger on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine **_

_**knowing that I could never find the feeling with anyone other than you.**_

_**I love you Scott**_

_**If you want to know who I am, I'll be waiting for you tonight at the **__**footbridge, Boston Public Garden at 18:00.**_

Scott was confused now. _What do I do? I think I'll go to my friend Steven later and ask for advice. I don't want to be hurt again. Last time was overly grievous. My heart says I have to go, it is right. But now I will do my work. Hope there's no crisis today._

Steven was just going into his office and suddenly saw Scott in his room and holding a letter and smiling. _It's been a long time since Scott has smiled like that._ _I better wait, surely Scott will come and tell me and ask for advice! I know Scott._

Today was not very busy. Scott was in his office and did paperwork. Scott was far away and quiet, thinking_. What should I do, should I go or not? Who is that woman_? _Is it the woman that I loved, but she left me, is she coming back?_ Scott looked at his watch and it was time for a lunch break.

When Scott was in the break room and made coffee there were Marla, Harvey and Danny too. Harvey as usual made a joke. Harvey said: "Scott, the way you smile and look relaxed you had a date last night." Scott was not in the same room with his thoughts; he had not heard what Harvey was saying. Marla said: "Scott is too old for a date!" Scott said nothing and walked out of the break room with his coffee cup.

Scott was gone. Marla, Harvey and Danny looked at each other strangely. Steven just came into the room for coffee and to eat something and saw how the three coworkers were looking at each other. Steven asked: "What happened?" The three were looking at Steven and said: "Why is Scott so weird today?" Steven thought a bit and said: "I don't know. I have an idea but I will not tell you."

The day was passing quickly and soon it would be time for the meeting. Scott was in his office, holding the letter and reading it. Steven came into Scott's room. Steven saw Scott was now uptight and nervous. Steven said: "Hi Scott, what's up?" Scott didn't notice Steven. Steven called out: "SCOTT" Now Scott looked at Steven and said: "Sorry Steven, I didn't hear you. What do you want?" Steven said: "Nothing but to know what is on your mind today. Scott, you behave strangely. May I ask what your problem is or your situation? Maybe I can help you." Scott and Steven had eye contact for a long time. Then Scott handed the letter to Steven. Steven read it and had an amazed look on his face. Finally Scott spoke: "I don't know what to do, whether I should go or not. Maybe it is a joke. Steven, what would you do if you were in my place?" Steven was thinking a long while and Scott became more uneasy, restless. Steven looked directly at Scott and answered: "Scott, it is your chance of a lifetime, you are not losing anything. Take your chance. If it is bad or a joke I will support you getting over it. It is your decision." Scott was wordless and finally said: "Thank you, you're my friend. I think I will go and see, possibly it is the love of my life and at last I can be happy." Steven said: "Scott, you deserve happiness and you have to go to the meeting soon! I wish you good luck!" Scott stood up and went to Steven, hugging him and saying thanks again.

Scott finished work and drove to the footbridge, Boston Public Garden, tomeet the mysterious woman.

When Scott was there he waited. When Scott saw who that mysterious woman was he was really surprised. _No it cannot be her, it is only a dream. It was painful when she left __Winslow High School and me too, and now she is back._ Scott said: "Good evening Lauren. How are you? Long time no see." Lauren answered: "Hi Scott! I am fine. How are you?" Scott said: "I am fine too. I have only one question, WHY NOW??" Lauren was a bit quiet before finally answering: "Scott, I needed time. I was confused. I am sorry. Scott, can you forgive me? I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to come back to your life and Winslow High School. I understand when you don't want me any more. Scott, can you give me new chance?" Lauren gave Scott a letter. Scott recognized and read it.

_**The letter was saying:**_

_**Lauren you don't realize how much **_

_**I need you **_

_**Love you all the time and **_

_**Never leave you**_

_**Please come on back to me **_

_**I'm lonely as can be **_

_**Lauren, I need you with all my heart and soul.**_

_**Scott…**_

Scott was quiet and looked at Lauren. Scott asked: "Where did you get that letter?" Lauren replied: "It was Steven. Scott, you forgot that letter at Steven's apartment. When I last saw Steven, he gave it to me and didn't say anything."

Scott was remembering. _I was in really bad shape. I needed a friend who I could trust. I had written that letter for Lauren. Then I went to Steven's apartment. Steven was home and listened to my broken heart and supported me. We drank a lot and I was more open. Steven learned more about me. Now I know where I forgot that letter._

Scott now said: "Lauren, I forgive you. I never stopped loving you. Lauren, you are my life and I want to have a family with you. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Lauren and Scott were now holding each other and kissing passionately.

When they had ended the kiss Scott asked: "Lauren, do you want to come to my home?" Lauren answered: "YES, I'd love to come to your home."

The drive home was quiet. Both were thinking, with a twinkle in their eyes and happy faces.

When Lauren and Scott arrived at his home they ended up in bed, passionately kissing, and Lauren said: "Scott, hold me tight and never let me go. Scott, I need you, I love you. Please make me happy." Scott answered: "Lauren, I love you. I am happy that you are here. I need you too." They kissed, touched and made love.

******Whitney Houston I Will Always Love You**

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.


End file.
